Aurora de Martel
Aurora de Martel (formerly known as Rebekah Mikaelson) is a recurring character in the third season of The Originals. She is the sister of Tristan de Martel, and the daughter of Count de Martel. She is the first vampire ever turned by Rebekah Mikaelson. History Not much is known about Aurora other that her mother died in childbirth with her and as a result she didn't celebrate her birthday at all. She was childhood friends with Lucien. Southern France, 1002 She and her brother witnessed the Mikaelson siblings enter their home while the five Original vampires were pretending to be the children of the Count de Guise. Both Lucien and Klaus appeared to have taken a liking to her, however she fell in love with Klaus. On the night of her birthday, she was found by Klaus crying alone. Upon being asked, she revealed that her mother died in childbirth, a fact Aurora blamed herself for, in response Klaus revealed his greatest sin; he murdered his mother in a fit of rage, and framed his father for it, dooming his old family to a life on the run. Aurora, seeing a new kinship with Klaus, proposed that they shoulder each other's pain, and never speak of it again. Tristan once denied her from being with Klaus and Aurora in a depressed grief from this and from the 'demons' in her mind, slit her wrists. Rebekah found her and gave her some of her blood, telling her to cherish her human life. She healed, however, afterwards, which she threw herself out of the window and died, becoming the first vampire of Rebekah's line. Shortly thereafter, word of the carnage the siblings were wreaking reached far enough to ensure Mikael's coming. Aurora, learning of this from Elijah, asked to come with them, however Elijah refused, stating it was his family's burden. Aurora stated that Elijah was too obsessed with family, and that he didn't even know his siblings as well as he thought. Elijah, curious, asked her what she meant, unwittingly compelling her. Upon hearing of this, Elijah became maddened with rage and compelled Aurora to view Klaus as a vile monster not worthy of love, only to then seal this act deep within his mind, away from his conscious memory and thought. Aurora then echoed this thoughts to Klaus, breaking his heart. However, Aurora's troubles did not end there. Fearing Mikael's approach, Elijah compelled Aurora, Lucien and Tristan whom he turned, to believe themselves to be Rebekah, Niklaus, and Elijah respectively, and to garner Mikael's attention and run in their place. Believing themselves to be the Mikaelsons, the trio ran, and would run for a century. Europe, 1114 Thanks to the Brotherhood of the Five briefly putting Elijah down with the daggers, the trio were freed, and swore vengeance in a great rage. At some point she and Lucien were together and traveled with each other before supposedly parting ways after many centuries of life. Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In For the Next Millennium, she was seen sitting in a monastery in traditional clothes. A monk handed her a piece of paper, and, upon reading the note written on it, she slit the monk's throat in a fit of rage with her fingernails. She then pulled a necklace out from under her robes and held the circular pendant in her hands before stating, "It won't be long now." '' '' At the end of You Hung the Moon, Aurora was happy and enjoying a rare visit with her brother Tristan, during which time they practiced sword-fighting together. He asked about her actions (killing the monk in the previous episode) and admitted that he wished she had handled it better. She reminded him that she has been getting better every day and insisted that it was time for him to let her out, but Tristan pointed out that he couldn't as long as she was in this state. He then let it slip that he would miss her once he had left, and upon realizing that he was going on a trip without her, she reacted badly and charged at him. Tristan, seemingly expecting this reaction, sedated her her with something in a syringe (presumably vervain). Before she lost consciousness, she begged him to take her with him on his trip and promised to be better. Once she was passed out, Tristan handed her off to the monks who came to collect her and instructed them to "up her dosage" while he was gone, since her hysteria regarding his trip could make her a danger to herself and others. He then instructed them to pass on a message that he would be back soon, and that he planned to bring her a "lovely souvenir" from New Orleans. In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, it is revealed that Aurora was in fact in love with Klaus and had a secret affair with him when she was human, Later, Aurora escapes the monastery, killing all the monks and calls Tristan to reveal that she's on her way to New Orleans. She then leaves the monastery by diving off a cliff. In A Walk on the Wild Side, she was on her way to discard the bottle that held the poison used to kill Alexis the night before, revealing that she was at the Strix's initiation party. She also throws away her mask, and walks away on the streets. In The Axeman's Letter, ''Her human past is revealed and she tells Klaus that Elijah compelled her not to follow the family as they were on the run and to claim to Klaus she never loved him at all. In ''Beautiful Mistake, ''Klaus takes Aurora on a tour of New Orleans as a method of getting her to open up to him. She easily deduces this, yet plays along. Eventually, the two return to the Abattoir, where Klaus shows her a painting of her, long encased in a wall, admitting that he never did stop loving her. The two then make love in Klaus' bedroom. However, after getting redressed, Klaus receives a phone-call from Elijah, telling him of what has happened to Rebekah. Aurora, upon waking, quickly realizes this, and tells him of Lucien and Tristan's plan; to utilize a cursed medallion to traps the Originals in an unbreakable barrier for all time, ensuring that nothing can harm them. However, she tells him not to fret, that she sent members of her line, vampires loyal to her, along with Tristan's forces to capture Rebekah, and tells him that Rebekah shall remain safe. She then tells him to return to bed. Personality Aurora is described as a beautiful and enigmatic vampire who is, at times, sexy, seductive, witty and free-spirited. But she can also be malevolent, dangerous and extremely violent. In her lightest moments, she’s the flame that draws men to her like moths; in her darkest, she’ll kill those same men without a second thought. She has a childlike air to her and appears to have a close relationship with her brother Tristan, despite him keeping her captive in a monastery as a result of the mental instability that became exacerbated by her transformation into a vampire Physical Appearance Aurora has green eyes and straight red hair with thin eyebrows and wide smile that is quite endearing. She looks quite youthful and acts rather childlike to go with it. Lucien has also described her as having eyes a person could get lost in just from one look. Powers and Abilities Aurora possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original vampire. But, being over a thousand years old, she is one of the strongest vampires in existence, second only to the Originals. She also has some knowledge over poisons, which she used to kill Alexis. It is currently unknown whether she made the poison or not, however, like Aya, it is possible that she is adept in poison or chemistry itself. Aurora has been seen to be skilled in sword fighting, able to defend herself and also attack. However, it is shown that her skill is inferior to that of her brother Tristan de Martel. Weaknesses Aurora has the typical weaknesses of an non-original vampire. Relationships * Aurora and Tristan (Siblings) * Klaus and Aurora (Lovers) * Aurora and Lucien (Former lovers) * Rebekah and Aurora (Her first sired vampire) * Aurora and Elijah (Enemies/Possible allies) Appearances Season Three *For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' Name *'Aurora' is a feminine name of Latin origin. The name means "the Dawn." It stems from Roman mythology, Aurora the goddess of dawn. Trivia * She is the oldest vampire of Rebekah's sireline. * She was previously held captive by monks in a monastery by her brother, Tristan, who ordered them to drug her (presumably vervain). It is currently unknown as to why, though it is entirely possible that Aurora is mentally or emotionally unstable given her behavior during their most recent reunion. ** According to her brother Tristan, Aurora has a tendency to fall into her dark periods and that her most recent one occurred long ago and has yet to lift. Hence the reason she was held in the monastery. ** Aurora displayed signs of mental instability as a human. * She is the second sired vampire in history. ** However, this makes her the first ever female sired vampire in history, while Lucian is the first ever male sired vampire. *She is the first vampire to be compelled by an Original Vampire. *She was compelled by Elijah to see Klaus as the wretched, deceitful monster that he truly is. Later she was also compelled to believe that she was Rebekah. He then told her to run in the fear of Mikael along with Lucien and Tristan who believed they were Niklaus and Elijah respectively. *Aurora, Tristan and Lucien swore vengeance against the Mikaelson family and spend centuries looking for weapons that would kill them until the truth about the sirelines were revealed, thus forcing them to incapacitate the Originals instead so they wouldn't die themselves. Quotes Gallery auroraflashback.jpg TO_301_0636Aurora.jpg TO_301_1210Aurora.jpg TO_301_1212Aurora.jpg TO_301_1218Aurora.jpg TO_301_1224Aurora.jpg Aurora302pic.jpg Normal_TO304_3286Aurora.jpg Normal_TO304_3292Aurora.jpg Normal_TO304_3309Aurora.jpg Normal_TO304_3337Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0087Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0099Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0120Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0137KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0151Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0185Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0198Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0204Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0210Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0233Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0521KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0597Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_0671Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0676Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0882Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_0920Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1100Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1111KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1180Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1565Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1586Aurora-Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO305_1643Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1726Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1770Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1773Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_1787Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_2052KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2059Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_2073Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2102Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2116KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2122KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2136Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2143KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2198KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2143KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2198KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2350KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2361KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2370Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2446KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2461Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2490Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2532Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2558Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2605Aurora-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO305_2621Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO305_2686Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2745Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_2998Aurora.jpg Normal_TO305_3215KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0100Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0147Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0888KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0901KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0923Klaus-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_0926Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1381Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1394Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_1544Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1906KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1949Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_1972KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_1982Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_2384KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2435KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2437Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_2442Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_2480KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_3081KlausAurora.jpg Normal_TO306_3085Aurora-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO306_3255Aurora.jpg Normal_TO306_3322Aurora.jpg References See Also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Members of the Trinity Category:Recurring Characters